


Детка приходит на помощь

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Impala Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычно Импала не вмешивается и позволяет своим мальчикам самостоятельно принимать решения, но иногда они ведут себя как полные идиоты и она не выдерживает. Всего лишь один поворот направо вместо налево, одной заправкой раньше, а не позже, — и ареста или нападения вполне можно избежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детка приходит на помощь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Baby Saves The Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880370) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> Пять раз, когда Импала незаметно спасла Винчестеров, и один — когда они это заметили.

1.  
  
Сэм и Дин, затаившись, сидят в машине в стороне от главной дороги, надеясь, что чахлые деревья и предрассветный сумрак скроют их от полицейских: те висят у них на хвосте с последней заправки.  
  
— Ладно, погнали, — объявляет Дин через десять минут напряженного ожидания. — Похоже, мы оторвались на предыдущем перекрестке. — Он поворачивает ключ зажигания, заводит двигатель, но не успевает выехать на шоссе, как тот глохнет.  
  
— Ну же, детка, — бормочет Дин, стараясь не обращать внимания на ухмыляющегося Сэма. — Расслабься, а? Ночь была длинная, — он осторожно нажимает на педаль газа, но машина снова не заводится.  
  
Дин уже хочет попробовать в третий раз, как Сэм хватает его за руку и кивает в сторону зеркала заднего вида. Там отражается полицейская машина, летящая по дороге, словно одержимая. Она со свистом проносится мимо, взметая вихрем осенние листья.  
  
— Фу-ух, повезло, — выдыхает Дин спустя минуту. Стоит ему повернуть ключ зажигания, как Импала отзывается довольным урчанием, словно котенок.  
  
2.  
  
— Странно, — замечает Сэм, сидя за рулем. Дин неохотно просыпается. — Чувак, ты когда заправлялся в последний раз?  
  
— Седня утрм, — он зевает, потирая глаза. — А что?  
  
— Да уже почти на нуле, а я вроде не особо газую.  
  
— Прсто ты не умеешь обрщаться с настоящими леди, вот и все. — Дин потягивается и пожимает плечами: — Не важно, тормозни на первой же заправке и залей бак еще раз. Пора бы тебе научиться, как обходиться с моей деткой, — добавляет он, пристраивая голову на сиденье и пытаясь урвать еще минут пять сна.  
  
На заправке все проходит без сучка без задоринки.  
  
А вот на _следующей_ , где они должны были остановиться, стоит припаркованный «эль камино» Гордона Уокера. Сэм втапливает педаль газа и возносит хвалу всему, что только приходит в голову.  
  
3.  
  
Случалось, Бобби ехал за парнями в своем «шевеле» и все удивлялся, как Дин вел машину. Кого хочешь спроси — более преданного поклонника американской классики, чем Бобби, во всем свете не отыскать, но даже он согласен, что маневренностью эти машины не отличаются. Дину же удается выделывать на своей Импале такие трюки, какие только в кино и увидишь. Однажды они пытались смыться от пышущего праведным гневом соотечественника — тот не одобрил слегка разграбленную могилу и поджог, — так Дин умудрился заложить такой поворот, что Бобби был готов поклясться: они чудом избежали лобовухи с деревом!  
Это что-то за гранью нормального, Винчестеры и их машина.  
  
4.  
  
— Ну же, детка, _давай_ , — Дин хрипло умоляет снова и снова. Сэм лежит на заднем сиденье весь в крови и без сознания. Двигатель схватывается, с хрипом срывается и снова глохнет. Машина разбита вдребезги, он все понимает и обязательно починит ее, сделает лучше прежнего, но сейчас им надо _ехать_.  
  
— Давай, детка, пожалуйста, — просит он, и она со скрежетом оживает. Как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть выбраться на дорогу, прежде чем демоны выворачивают из-за угла и замечают их.  
  
5.  
  
Они окончательно заблудились, а на улице разыгралась настоящая метель. На мили вокруг нет ни мотелей, ни отелей, ни частных гостиниц — даже проклятых жилых домов, и тех нет. Поэтому придется спать в машине. А снаружи — дубак. Даже если прижаться плечом к плечу на заднем сиденье и накрыться куртками и единственным одеялом, найденным в багажнике, то все равно очень холодно. Сэм слегка волнуется, что они рискуют заработать переохлаждение, но он замерз и ужасно хочет спать. И вскоре Сэм проваливается в сон, чувствуя на плече тяжелую голову Дина.  
  
Проснувшись утром, Сэм не сразу понимает, в чем дело.  
  
— Ты что, забыл выключить машину? — Он трясет брата, пытаясь разбудить. — Дин?  
  
— Чего? Нет.  
  
Но двигатель успокаивающе рокочет на нейтралке, а печка работает на полную мощность.  
  
1.  
  
Дин пораженно смотрит на Импалу, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. В случившимся нет ни капли смысла. Он думал, что их вот-вот размажет по стенке. Их должно было размазать по стенке! Он три раза собственными руками перебрал двигатель в своей машине и точно знает, сколько в ней мощности. Они с Сэмом были легкой мишенью. Им следовало учесть, что зловредный дух с фетишем тяжелой техники сможет сбежать со стройки сквозь забор, если подвернется оказия. Дин больше никогда в жизни не подпустит свою детку даже на пятьдесят миль к призраку-механофилу!  
  
— Это не нормально, — Сэм тяжело дышит, тоже не сводя с Импалы глаз.  
  
— Да неужели?! — Дин собственнически поглаживает чудом уцелевший капот.  
  
— Чувак, машины не могут быть одержимы привидениями, а с ней такое не раз случалось, сам знаешь. И вот сейчас у меня два варианта: либо ты втихаря установил в нее пульт дистанционного управления, либо в нее вселился призрак. — Сэм проводит пятерней по волосам, раздосадованный и все еще на адреналине, как и Дин. — Она же _остановилась_!  
  
— И что?  
  
— А то, что твоя чертова машина только что избавилась от призрака и спасла наши долбаные жизни!  
  
Дин опускает глаза на машину и гладит черный с хромом капот:  
  
— Умница моя!


End file.
